Sin Titulo D:
by bittersweetcupcake
Summary: Luego de ser transferido, Silver conoce a sus nuevos compañeros y oye hablar de los chicos problema de la escuela, aterrado por la idea de conocerlos termina siendo amigo de una chica, que resulta ser amiga de quien le roba el corazón al erizo de plata
1. Nuevo

Silver: T^T ¿Por qué yo?

Nat: Por que se me dio la gana ¬^¬ además Ritsuka me pidió un fic así

Shadow: ¿Desde cuando haces caso a lo que te piden?

Nat: Desde ahora ¬¬, por cierto aquí aparecerán mis personajes Yoru y Hiruma

Silver: ¿Los gatos raros?

Yoru: ¡Hey!

Hiruma: Hay que bien aquí esta Shadow ¬¬

Shadow: ¿Quieres pelea gatito?

Hiruma: Venga pues ¬¬

Yoru y Silver: Natsuo empieza con el fic

Nat: Si ya voy ¬¬

Cap. 1 "Nuevo"

La preparatoria es una de las etapas educacionales, donde se forman lazos de amistad eternos, algunos encuentran el amor de su vida, se hacen mil y una locuras con los amigos, pero también se pueden crear conflictos y peleas eternas.

En la preparatoria Shikao en Mobius, las clases aun no empezaban, todos de los estudiantes estaban en los jardines, terminando sus tareas, jugando o pasando el rato, bueno casi todos. Cerca de una de las jardineras un echidna rojo le hacia la vida imposible a un lobo de color gris, solo por que le había empujado muy suavemente.

-¡Dilo!- exigió haciéndole una quemadura india

-¡Lo siento…ahaaa…fue un error!-

-¡No eso no sirve, di lo que yo te pedí!-

-¡Perdón poderoso Knuckles, soy una sanguijuela, debería morir por haberte empujado!-

-Déjalo ya Knuckles- le ordeno su jefe

-Tsk…bueno, como digas Shadow- muy a regañadientes soltó al pobre muchacho

Mientras, un despreocupado erizo azul caminaba en dirección a su sitio favorito, seguido por un zorrito con dos colas y un gato negro con una simpática mancha blanca en su ojo izquierdo. En una caminata, a lo lejos diviso al pobre lobito que salía corriendo despavorido y a sus espaldas al echidna rojo, aquello era una mala señal.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estarán causando problemas?-

-Tails, tú ya los conoces, es imposibles que no hagan algo así-

-Pero eso esta muy mal Hiruma, un día los van a expulsar-

-Así como a Rouge…jajajajaja-

Eso solo le dio más impulsos al erizo azul para ir a arreglar eso, dejo de lado su momento de relajación y fue adonde estaba el echidna.

-Hola Knuckles- le dijo con voz seria

-Hola Sonic defensor de los inocentes- respondió con voz burlona

-¿Acosando inocentes como siempre?-

-A ti que más te da farsante-

Sonic busco con la vista pero no vio al dueño de la voz, hasta que salto junto con una gata negra de uno de los arboles cercanos, los dos llevaban el uniforme de la escuela, el chico usaba una camisa blanca de media manga y pantalón azul marino pero llevaba tennis, la chica por su parte traía una falda azul del mismo color y una camisa blanca de manga corta, calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla y botas con casquillo de metal, y un parche en su ojo derecho.

-No me llames así-

-Te llamo como me de la gana- dijo acercándose al echidna

-Sonic, hay que dejar esto para después- suplico el zorrito

-Tails tiene razón…mi hermana esta con ellos…y tu sabes como es-

-¿Me tienes miedo Hiruma?-

-Déjalo Yoru- volvió a ordenar el jefe –Vámonos, Omega nos espera…adiós Farsante-

Los tres se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron al interior de la escuela, dejando a un impotente Sonic lleno de odio y frustración por no poder hacer nada ante las palabras del erizo azabache. La campana sonó y todos se empezaron a meter a sus salones.

-Andando Sonic- le susurro el gato

-Si Hiruma, vamos Tails-

-Yo los alcanzo luego-

-¿Por?-

-El director me pidió que fuera a su oficina, quiere que le de la bienvenida a un nuevo alumno-

-Bueno Tails, te vemos después-

-Si, hasta luego-

Sonic y Hiruma también se metieron a la escuela, lo malo del asunto es que su primera clase era en el mismo salón que el de Shadow y su pandilla, cosa que no hacia feliz al azul.

En el laboratorio de química, en el fondo ya estaban sentados un erizo, una gata, un echidna y un robot, los últimos dos jugando vencidas, mientras en erizo arrojaba lápices al techo para que se clavaran y la gata escuchaba música.

-Shadie- le dijo en tono coqueto –Hoy los pensamientos de Prower fueron interesantes-

-No lo creo, solo piensa en tecnología y sus deberes como jefe de grupo-

-No, no, Shadie- movió su cabeza de tal forma que su copete le tapo el parche en su ojo –Escuche algo más interesante-

-¿Y eso fue?-

-Que hoy habrá carne fresca-

Al oír eso el Knuckles y Omega dejaron de lado su juego y se volvieron asía los otros dos.

-Un nuevo- susurraron ambos

-¿Lo puedes investigar Yoru?-

-Ya te llevo ventaja cariño- dijo mientras sacaba un tubito de adentro de sus botas

-Habrá un BOOM, ¿Cierto?-

-Si Knux, un gran BOOM- en el rostro de la gata se dibujo una sonrisa terrorífica

-¿Eso es…? Usted es una genio Yoru, ese compuesto hará un desastre en el laboratorio- la alabo el robot

-Creo que ya entiendo tu plan- Shadow giro su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente a la chica –Eres un genio maligno-

-Gracias…ahora solo queda esperar-

Shadow, Yoru y Knux sonrieron de lado a lado, al fin tenia una nueva diversión.

La clase de química tenia cinco minutos de haber empezado cuando se escucho una gran explosión en una de las mesas, el profesor acudió a ayudar a sus alumnos, los cuales milagrosamente estaban bien, pero al ver de quienes se trataba de inmediato empezó a hacerles preguntas, ya que eran los chicos problema de la escuela, se sintió muy satisfecho al oír la confesión de Yoru y la mando directamente con él director para que le diera un castigo adecuado.

En la oficina del director, Tails estaba sentado platicando con el cheetah que era el director.

-Bueno señor Prower, nuevamente le agradezco que le de un tour a nuestro nuevo alumno-

-No hay problema director Richard-

-En un rato llegara su compañero-

-¿Cómo me dijo que se llama?-

-Su nombre es…- el maestro revolvió sus papeles y encontró la hoja de inscripción –Silver, al igual que su amigo Sonic, es un erizo-

Se escucho un leve golpe en la puerta y esta se abrió dejando a la vista a un erizo de color plata y ojos topacio con el uniforme bien arreglado, estaba algo encorvado y llevaba su mochila sobre su hombro derecho, en su mirada había pena y miedo.

-Señor Silver, estábamos hablando de usted-

-¿De…de mi?-

-Si, le pedía al señor Prower que le mostrara la escuela, ¿Verdad?-

-Así es- dijo el zorrito levantándose –Es un placer soy Miles Prower o Tails- le extendió su mano

-Ummm…hola, soy Silver, el placer es mío- acepto el apretón de manos

-Bueno jóvenes, si me disculpan al parecer hay otra visita-

-Andando Silver, adiós dire-

-Hasta luego director Richard-

Tails y Silver salieron de la oficina y lo primero que noto el zorrito fue a la gata que ya estaba plantada frente a la puerta, esta les dedico media sonrisa, Silver le devolvió la sonrisa pero Tails no.

-Señorita Yoru, pase-

-Si señor Richard- dijo con un falso tono de inocencia

La gata entro y se dio la media vuelta para cerrar la puerta y darle una ultima mirada a los dos chicos que ya se iban. Tails sintió la mirada que se clavaba en su espalda, pero cuando se volvió para ver, la puerta esta cerrada.

-¿Disculpa, olvidaste algo?- pregunto deteniéndose

-Ammm no Silver, solo me sentí vigilado- dijo reanudando su caminar

-Ya veo, oye ¿Quién era la chica con el parche?- volvió a cuestionar siguiendo a Tails de cerca

-Se llama Yoru, pero créeme no quieres estar cerca de ella o de su pandilla-

-¿Por qué? A mi me pareció una chica amable-

-No te dejes engañar, lo que es ella y su "jefe" son como…los gánster de la escuela-

-Ummm si tú lo dices-

-Bueno, ven te mostrare los lugares básicos, es cierto ¿Ya recogiste tu horario?-

-Ya- se descolgó la mochila y saco una hojita –Mira, este es mi horario-

-¿Vas a estar en el cuarto B, verdad?-

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Por que es mi grupo y el de mis dos mejores amigos…perdón estoy divagando, mejor te muestro la escuela-

Tails se tomo lo que restaba de la clase de química y los primeros diez minutos de la clase de historia para enseñarle el lugar a Silver, le mostro el gimnasio, la enfermería, cafetería, su locker y la biblioteca, le dijo que siempre lo acompañaría a la siguiente clase, para que así aprendiera como llegar a la siguiente aula. Terminado su paseo lo llevo para tomar la lección de historia.

Al llegar a su salón, Yoru ya estaba en la puerta, en cuanto los vio toco y espero a que la profesora le abriera la puerta.

-Vaya señorita Yoru, nos honra con su presencia, pero lo siento ya no puede pasar-

-Ammm Maestra María tome, se lo manda el director- le dijo dándole una hojita

-Ummm otra vez fuiste a dar a su oficina, en ese caso adelante, tome asiento- la maestra vio detrás de la chico y noto a los otros dos –Señor Prower y compañía pasen-

Yoru entro primero y encuanto Shadow la vio le dedico una sonrisa de "buen trabajo" le hizo una seña con la cabeza y la chica se sento entre él y Omega, luego entro Tails que se dirigio asia Sonic y Hiruma, pero encuanto entro Silver, la señora Maria lo detuvo.

-¿Usted es el nuevo alumno?-

-Si maestra-

-Bueno dame tu hoja de registro para firmar de que si asististe a mi clase-

-Entendido-

Shadow se quedo mudo, no podia creer lo que veia, ese erizo plateado era la cosa más hermosa que jamas habia podido ver, sus manos empezaron a temblar y corazón se desboco con solo oír ese tono timido en su voz, cada moviento que hacia le llamaba la atención y mantenian atento, se escucho asi mismo tragar saliva. Pero el encanto termino, cuando vio donde se sentaria y junto a quien, exactamente al lado derecho de Sonic, eso lo hizo rabiar.

-Calmate Shadow- susurro Knux a sus espaldas

-Sera nuestro en el almuerzo- apoyo Omega

-Yoru-

-¿Qué?- respondio pese a que estaba oyendo musica casi a todo volumen

-¿Qué informacion conseguiste?-

-Va tener nuestro horario, le transfirieron del Instituto privado al otro lado de la ciudad-

-¿¡Del Instituto Rowan!?-

-Así parece ser Knux-

-Omega, Knuckles…dejen que la dama termine, ¿Algo más?-

-Sip…su nombre es Silver-

El erizo azabache se reclino sobre su asiento para poder ver al techo.

"Con que Silver ¿uh?...este será un semestre divertido"

-Ya lo creo Shadie-

Shadow se volvió a acomodar en su lugar antes de que la insoportable puercoespín que tenia como maestra lo empezara a fregar y se dispuso a fingir estar poniendo atención durante la clase, las dos horas de historia se las paso viendo a Silver, al que ya denominaba su próxima conquista.


	2. Primer encuentro

Cap. 2 "Primer encuentro"

---Cuarta hora…Gimnasia

El entrenador Joel, le proporciono a Silver su uniforme de gimnasia, que estuvo encantado de participar en las actividades en vez de estar sentado en las gradas por dos horas y no hacer nada. Como era un día soleado el profesor decidió que era adecuado hacer deporte afuera. Las actividades constaron en sentadillas, abdominales, elasticidad y la ultima una prueba de velocidad.

Todos estaban parados en el centro de la pista, muchos estaban calmados pero otros estaban inquietos. Sonic y compañía eran de los que estaban calmados, solo platicaban en voz baja. Silver al no sentirse parte de la conversación, escaneo a todos sus compañeros y su vista se poso en la gata que había visto en la mañana, pero en esta ocasión estaba sentada en el hombro de lo que parecía un robot.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-

-Es solo que… ¿Eso es un robot, Sonic?-

-Si, un robot genuino y por lo que veo hoy es el asiento de Yoru-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Omega, es agradable cuando no esta con…-

-¡Sonic the Hedgehog, ven acá muchacho te toca correr!- le grito el entrenador

Sonic se levanto y paso entre el mar de muchachos, se paro junto al entrenador y se le quedo viendo al rinoceronte, esperando a saber quien seria su victima para esa ocasión.

-Ummm veamos… ¡Leonard ven te toca a ti!-

-Ohooo profe, ¿¡por que contra Sonic!?-

-Leo eres un tigre, me podrás ganar, si no te invito algo a la hora de la comida-

-Tengo tu palabra Sonic-

Los dos chicos de pusieron en la línea de meta, se prepararon y esperaron al sonido del silbato, un largo chirrido les aviso de que era momento de comenzar. Silver vio con cuidado como corrían los dos, el tal Leonard tenía un gran estilo, el correr estiraba por completo sus músculos, mientras Sonic solo alargaba sus zancadas pero aun así tenia su gracia y le gustaba como el Sol se reflejaba en las púas azules del chico. Sonic como de costumbre gano.

-Buena carrera Leo-

-Lo mismo digo Sonic-

-Bueno, lo prometido es deuda-

-No puedo esperar a la hora del almuerzo-

Ambos se dieron la mano y regresaron a su lugar.

-Bien hecho viejo-

-Jajaja gracias Hiruma-

-Sonic ¿No te cansas de ganarle a la gente?-

-No, jamás me cansare Tails-

-¡El siguiente es…Silver!-

-¿Y…yo?-

-Vamos Silver tu puedes, te tocara alguien fácil-

Silver se encamino asía el maestro, solo lo hizo por que sus amigos lo animaron a hacerlo. Igual que Sonic, se planto frente profesor y lo miro como esperando su sentencia muerte. Reviso su lista y vio una y otra vez lo nombres, abrió la boca para decir quien seria el afortunado, cuando un grito lo distrajo. Todos menos Silver vieron en dirección del grito y ya como ritual observaron a Shadow tomando por el cuello de la camisa a Knuckles.

-Señor Shadow veo que esta animado hoy, pase al frente-

-Tsk como diga- respondió soltando a Knux –Vuelvo por ti en un rato-

Se escucho un estallido de susurros y voces a todo volumen…el nuevo contra el maniaco de Shadow, eso si que era una sentencia de muerte.

Con la cabeza gacha el erizo plateado se acerco a la línea de meta y lentamente alzo la cara para ver a su compañero. Sus ojos se centraron el erizo de color azabache con unas cuantas líneas rojas en sus púas, brazos y piernas, este tenia las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o vas a correr niño?-

-Yo…si ya…-

-Pues muévete, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

-Lo…lo siento-

Se prepararon y salieron corriendo en cuanto solo silbato. Todos los chicos del salón animaban a Silver, deseosos de que le diera una lección al tarado de Shadow. Pero aun que los gritos eran fuertes, la mente del de ojos topacio estaba completamente nublada. De reojo podía ver que la técnica del otro era como la de Sonic, pero no había apreciado como se contraían los músculos y las pequeñas perlas de sudor que se formaban, entre aquello lo que más le llamo la atención fue el brillo tan exquisito de su ojos rubí. Solo por esas distracciones perdió.

-¡Bueno Chicos a las regaderas, la clase término!- les dijo el profesor –Excepto tú Silver-

-¿Sucede algo maestro?-

-Caray muchacho eres un buen corredor-

-Gra…gracias-

-Dime ¿Quisieras ser parte del equipo de atletismo?-

-Lo…lo considerare-

-Eso me agrada chico, anda ve a darte una buena ducha-

Silver se metió a las regaderas y todos sus compañeros lo recibieron con aplausos y alabanzas.

-¡Dios, flaco eres tan rápido como Sonic!-

-¡Hey! Estoy aquí-

-Es que corrió prácticamente al nivel del zoquete de Shadow-

-Silver viejo, te hare un altar- dijo en tono respetuoso Hiruma

-Vamos no seas exagerado-

-Déjalo Tails, realmente se lo merece-

El fuerte ruido de las voces se fue acallando lentamente hasta volverse un silencio sepulcral. Hiruma muy pronto vio la razón y con saberla de dio un codazo a Tails y este a su vez le dio un suave golpe a Sonic, quien abrazaba a Silver. Entre el mar de chicos un echidna y un erizo, ambos con una toalla amarrada a la cadera se acercaban al grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué quieres Shadow?-

-Nada contigo Sonic-

-Dile eso a quien te crea Shadow- gruño Tails

-Calmado zorrito- advirtió Knux –Realmente venimos en paz-

-Claro y mi hermana no esta loca- dijo con sarcasmo Hiruma

-Niño fue una buena carrera- Shadow extendió su brazo y le ofreció un apretón de manos

-Gra…gracias Shadow- Silver acepto el apretón mientras veía al piso

-No se llama niño, su nombre es Silver-

-Como sea- con su mano libre el erizo azabache le alboroto las púas a Silver- Lo importante es que eres un digno oponente-

Silver alzo la mirada y vio a Shadow sonriéndole, cosa que no solo lo impacto a él, sino a todos los chicos presentes… ¿¡Shadow sonriendo!? , eso solo era mala señal, una muy mala.

Shadow soltó la mano del erizo plateado y se fue de ahí seguido por Knux. A sus espaldas Sonic otra vez lo veía lleno de rabia y odio, Hiruma y Tails solo no podían creer lo que había pasado y el pobre se Silver tenia toda su atención concentrada en la forma en que caminaba el de ojos rubí, las curvas que eran se cintura y sobre todo la imagen de su pecho con pectorales bien marcados.

"Santo cielo… ¡Que guapo y sexy es!"

En los baños de las chicas, Yoru soltó una risita pues había escuchado algo interesante entre el mar de confusión que eran las mentes de los chicos.


	3. ¿Lobo con piel de oveja?

Cap. 3 "¿Lobo con piel de oveja?"

---Hora del Almuerzo

Los chicos de todos los grados se sentaban en la cafetería y los que traían comida preparada se iban a los jardines, incluso algunos salían con sus bandejas a gozar del buen clima.

Sonic estaba feliz de que por fin podía estar en su lugar preferido, debajo de la sombra de un gran cerezo, se llevo a la boca un chillidog, y gozaba de ver como Tails tortura a Hiruma por ser vegetariano.

-Vamos Hiru, una mordida, eso te pide este sándwich de jamón-

-¡No! Aléjalo de mi, no como nada que haya tenido vida-

-Ohooo pobre sándwich, lo estas ofendiendo-

-Ya Tails déjalo… ¿Oigan y Silver?-

-Dijo que daría un paseo por aquí, ¿Por qué la pregunta viejo?-

-No se, como que lo que paso en las regaderas me dio mala espina-

-A todos, no es nada bueno ver sonreír a Shadow-

No muy lejos de donde estaba Sonic, el de ojos topacio estaba revisando la zona, le gustaba el buen trabajo que hacia el jardinero, todas las flores estaban bien cuidadas, el pasto cortado a la perfección, todo era magnifico. Se detuvo frente aun gran roble que quizá tendría tantos años como la escuela o más. Allí se quedo viendo la magnificencia de la naturaleza cuando algo choco con él.

-Kuzooo, lo siento-

-No hay problema, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, muchas gracias por preguntar-

Silver enfoco su vista y vio a la chica tirada en el piso, le ayudo a levantarse. No tardo mucho en identificar a la muchacha, era la gata, y de inmediato recordó las palabras de Tails

"Se llama Yoru, pero créeme no quieres estar cerca de ella o de su pandilla…No te dejes engañar, lo que es ella y su "jefe" son como…los gánster de la escuela"

-No les creas- dijo en tono suave

-¿Creer que?-

-Lo que te diga ese zorro o sus amigos-

-¿¡Pero como sabes lo que dijo!?-

-Por que lo leí en tu mente-

-¿Tú lees la mente?-

-Sip- le contesto llena de alegría

-Pues no somos muy distintos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Yo tengo poderes psicoquinéticos-

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo al chico con sus brazos extendidos para darle un amistoso abrazo. Por su parte Silver no pudo evitar sonrojarse con sentir la presión de los pechos de la chica contra su pecho.

-Kuzooo…gomen nasai- le dijo en tono apenado

-No te preocupes…este…Yoru ¿Verdad?-

-Si, tú eres Silver-

-Así es, es un placer-

-Lo mismo digo-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con su vista clavada el uno en el otro, aprendiendo lo que más pudieran del cuerpo del contrario.

-¿Tu andas con un robot, cierto?-

-Si, mí querido Omega-

-Y él es tu ummm…"jefe"-

-¿Omega? No, que va, la mente maestra en todo es el chico con el que competiste-

Silver de inmediato recordó al erizo azabache y se le dibujo una leve sonrisa en el rostro, seria bueno si se hicieran amigos, así podría llegar a su objetivo. Para cuando reacciona, la chica ya estaba plantada frente al roble.

-Yoru, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dijo acercándosele

-Claro, dispara-

-¿Por que eres de los chicos problema?-

-Supongo que es…el único estilo de vida que conozco desde niña, no soy tan suertuda como mi hermano Hiruma, a él lo vez y le sonríes sin siquiera conocerlo- dejo escapar un suspiro –A mi y a mi parche nos ven y todo el mundo me cataloga como una niña mala, así cuando la vida te da limones has limonada-

-Ósea que te volviste lo que todos creían que eras-

-Si…pero ya ni modo, estoy a gusto así-

-Eso es lo importante, además a mi no me pareces una niña mala-

La chica se giro sobre sus pies, corrió a Silver y le tomo por los hombros, se paro en la punta de sus pies, ya que el erizo plateado era más alto que ella y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias Silver-

-¿Gracias, por qué?-

-Por decir que no soy mala-

-Pues no lo eres, para mi eres una chica buena-

-Eres un buen chico y un excelente amigo-

-¿Me vez como a un amigo?-

-Si-

-Bueno será un honor ser tu amigo-

Los dos se sonrieron amablemente y empezaron juntos se camino de regreso en cuanto sonó la campana.

Ya en el salón, Silver se fue a sentar junto a Hiruma y Tails, mientras Yoru se sentó detrás de Shadow.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Omega y yo no tuvimos con quien jugar-

-Es cierto, Knux y Omega no han podido jugar hoy con Yoru-

-¿Y bien, como salió todo?-

-Ya lo atrape-

Knux no entendió de que hablaban Shadow y Yoru, al no entenderlo solo se giro para volver a jugar vencidas con Omega.

-La fase dos comienza, Shadow-

-Si ya lo se-

-¿Ya tienes un plan cierto?-

-¿Tu que crees?-


	4. Fase Dos

Cap.4 "Fase Dos"

El fin de clases, el momento más deseado por todos. La mayor parte de los chicos del salón ya se habían ido, solo quedan las admiradoras del profesor de literatura, la pandilla de Shadow y la de Sonic.

-Oye Silver, vamos a ir a casa de Hiruma a jugar Gear of Wars ¿Quieres venir?-

-Sera genial, además ya tengo también el juego de Rock Band-

-¿Tienes la batería?-

-Y las guitarras-

Volviéndose a sentir excluido, Silver reviso con la vista el resto del salón, al fondo aun estaba su amiga Yoru, pero parecía estar discutiendo con Shadow, este ultimo puso cara de desesperación y se fue de ahí seguido por el los otros dos miembros de su grupito.

-¿Vendrás viejo?-

-Anda Silver, con mi poder y el tuyo venceremos a Tails y Hiru-

-Yo lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo ir, tengo algo a que hacer-

-¿Más importante que ir a jugar Gear y Rock band?- le pregunto Tails

-Es que…le prometí a Yoru que le prestaría mis apuntes de literatura-

-¿A Yoru?...bueno es igual de mensa que Hiru…y esta con Shadow, así que no sorprende-

-Oye, estoy aquí Sonic-

-¿Pero si iras?-

-Si, acompañare a Yoru a su casa y ahí los veré-

Los tres chicos se despidieron del de ojos topacio y cuando este vio que ya no estaban en el salón, se acerco a la gata que estaba sentada sola en el fondo del aula. Se para frente a ella y le paso la mano por la espalda.

-Hola Silver- se oía deprimida

-Hola Yoru, ¿Qué paso hace un rato?-

-El imbécil de Shadow me hizo enojar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que, hoy quería que yo fuera a su casa a arreglar su motocicleta, pero no puedo tengo que llegar a mi casa a hacer de comer y como Sonic y Tails irán, tengo mucha comida que preparar-

-Dime ¿Quieres ir a caminar?-

-Claro por que no-

Yoru tomo su morral y se lo hecho la correa al hombro, si siguió de cerca a su amigo. Anduvieron dando vueltas por todas partes, los pasillos, el gimnasio y los jardines. Luego de un rato se sentaron en el pasto a platicar y bromear como si llevaran años conociéndose. Sin razón aparente Silver se sentía cómodo al estar cerca de ella, casi como si fueran hermanos.

El tiempo se fue rápidamente y la luz del día se fue transformando en la luz rojiza de la tarde, Yoru se dio cuenta de esto y solo pudo pensar en que su hermano no había comido. Se levanto y se estiro.

-¿Qué hora es Silver?-

-Soy las…-el chico vio su reloj –Cinco de la tarde-

-¡Las cinco! Hiru me va a matar…muy bien veamos…si salimos por la entrada principal nos tardaremos mucho…ummm lo mejor es…-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Me dijiste que ibas a ir a jugar con Hiru y los demás, solo estoy pensando como llegar más rápido y ya se como-

Yoru tomo de la mano a Silver y emprendió carrera en dirección a las canchas de baloncesto de la escuela, según ella, tenían que cruzar las canchas y luego salir por el estacionamiento de maestros, eso les ahorraría mucho tiempo. Los dos corrieron por los jardines tomados de la mano y cuando salieron a de ahí, la primera cosa que vio la chica la aterrorizo.

Apoyado en la reja divisoria de las canchas estaba Scourge, él según mayor temor en la en la escuela después de Shadow. Y ahí estaba tan calmado como siempre, con su chaqueta y lentes de sol puestos. Silver no entendía por que Yoru empezó a temblar por haber visto a aquel sujeto.

-Vaya miren que trajo él gato…al nuevo amor del erizo de petróleo- dijo alejándose de la reja

-A…alejate S….Scourge-

-¡Woow! La gatita tiene agallas para decirme que hacer… ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a educar?-

Yoru retrocedió instintivamente, primera por el terror que le tenía al erizo verde y segunda para poner detrás de ella a Silver.

-Que lindo, lo quieres proteger…anda quítate antes de que algo malo te pase-

-¡NO!- le grito con todo su valor

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?- dijo echándole las manos a los hombros -¡Te dije que te quitaras!-

-¡Y yo dije que NO!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yoru lanzo su zarpa contra la cara de Scourge, fue consiente de cómo sus uñas se clavaban en la suave piel de su mejilla y como se abrina paso atreves de esta. El erizo de color esmeralda lanzo un alarido de dolor y se hecho asía atrás, se llevo la mano a la mejilla y al retirarla vio unas cuantas líneas de sangre.

-¡Tu pequeña estúpida! ¿¡Como osas arañarme a mí!?-

-Yo…lo…lo siento Scourge…yo-

-¡Tu, nada! Esta me la pagas-

Scourge alzo su brazo derecho al cielo, abrió su mano y dejo caer el brazo en dirección a la cara de Yoru, justo cuando la bofetada iba a tocar su cara algo lo detuvo.

-Así no se le trata o habla a una chica-

-¿Y que harás niño?-

-¡Esto!- Silver le dio un fuerte puñetazo al estomago

-Bue…buen golpe crio-

-¿Yoru estas bien?-

-Si-

-Anda vámonos-

Silver se volvió a cercar a la chica y la ayudo a empezar a caminar otra vez. Mientras se alejaban, Yoru busco con la vista a Scourge y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo tenía enfrente de ellos.

Primero empujo a Yoru y después le dio un golpe en el estomago a Silver, a casusa del dolor cerro los ojos, por lo tanto no pudo ver el siguiente moviente de su contrincante, lo siguiente que supo fue que le habían pateado en el pecho, luego escucho a lo lejos el sonido de un disparo.

-¿¡Shadow!?-

-Scourge… ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi mano derecha y a su amigo?-

-Yo…o vamos amigo…tu sabes que soy así…-

-Creo que no entendiste… ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi mano derecha y a su amigo?- cuestiono poniéndole el cañón de la pistola en la frente

-Shad…cuate…compadre…valedor…Tú sabes que yo no…-

-¡No soy ni tú cuate, mucho menos tú compadre!-

Silver abrió los ojos y se encontró en los brazos de Yoru, luego vio en la dirección que ella y su vista se maravillo con la figura de Shadow regañando al otro erizo, este ultimo huyo de ahí.

-¿Yoru, Silver están bien?-

-Si Shadow, gracias- respondió la chica

-¿Silver te puedes parar?- le pregunto Shadow acercándose

-Si…cof…solo me falta el aire-

-¿Iban a tu casa Yoru?-

-Si Shadie-

-Los acompaño, Scourge va a esperar a que estén solos-

Con cuidado Yoru y Shadow pararon a Silver para, por fin, poder ir llegar a su destino.

No muy lejos de donde ellos tres estaban, un echidna acompañado por un robot que habían visto todo lo sucedido y ahora veían esa hermosa escena de amor y cariño entre amigos.

-Ese imbécil de Scourge, hecho todo a perder-

-Omega no entiende… ¿Qué hacia Scourge aquí?-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, él debería estar en detención-

-Al menos Knux no tuvo que actuar-

-Es cierto, la fase dos no salió exactamente como planeo Shadow, pero aun así funciono-

-Así es, ahora Silver vera a Shadow como un héroe-

-Tsk…me da igual, andando Omega vamos a casa-

Todos ya se habían retirado a sus casas y se preparaban para olvidar lo sucedido esa tarde, pero la incógnita quedaba en el aire… ¿Por qué Scourge estaba ahí y como sabia lo que Shadow sentía por Silver?


End file.
